Purple
by NicksGirlFerSuree
Summary: Tess just wants to be alone for a day. Or does she? Tess/Jason


**This is for LaPaige's One-Hundred and One Prompts forum thing. It's quite creative and I like it :D You should check it out!  
****www . fanfiction . net/ forum/ One_Hundred_and_One/ 57794/  
****This one is for number 74. Purple:)  
****Review please, even if it sucks. lol  
****:D**

_

* * *

_

_Bright, bold, and bodacious. That's all I need this today,_ Tess Tyler thought dragging along many shopping bags.

She danced by multiple windows grimacing in distaste at random things in the store windows, and gawking at the items she adored.

Today, Tess Tyler was shopping solo. Everyone was busy, but she lied to the public saying no one was _cool enough_ to shop with her. Truthfully, Peggy was at the recording studio and Ella had damn guitar lessons. And the Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar duo was a big **no-no**.

She strutted down the mall, and took a turn into the colorful, beachy Tillys.

Glancing around, she saw many options that would get possibly get her into _People_ magazine or _Us_ even. Beverly Hills has gotten bland since after Peggy got in the business. For some reason, Lindsay decided to stay out of rehab and Britney _wants_ to be a good girl.

She looked around until she got to the back where the jeans were displayed. Tess wasn't much of a colorful person, but she spotted these gorgeous one-of-a-kind purple skinny jeans that were _to die for_. As she hurried to grab them, she ran into a familiar face that knocked her and himself to the ground.

He quietly apoligized and hurried up to help her arrise. He looked up, heat rushing to his face as he realize who he bumped into.

"Tess!" He engulfed her into a big bear hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Urg, Nice...to see...you to...Jase." She managed to spill out.

Mister Jason White. AKA Birdhouse Man. Tess could barely remember him, only meeting him at two of the many jams they had at Camp Rock. The first time, she was having too much fun humiliating Mitchie, but in the end, miss Tyler got to accompany Connect 3, and many others to an end-of-the-year-party at Ella's mansion.

Once he let go, Tess actually got a good look at him. He has sparkling brown eyes, similar to Nates, but even brighter. He left his hair curly today, which she thought was really cute. And when he smiles, a little dimple shows on his left cheek. If you looked close, you could see the littlest stubble across the bottom half of his face, and to Tess, that was pretty sexy.

_How old did he say he was? That doesn't really matter to me anyways!_ She thought again, suddenly interested in Jason.

"So...uhm...Why are you in the girls section of Tilly's?" She asked clearing her head of the weird thoughts.

"This is the girls?" He asked cluelessly.

Tess giggled lightly. _Thank God he's cute._

"Yes silly goose." She smiled up at him. He basically towered over her. Jase was tall for his age. As Tess was only at a short five foot, five. "You're on a shopping trip too, I see?"

"Yeah...I kind of need some new pants." He sighed. Tess wondered, but suddenly decided she didn't want to know.

She giggled again. "How ironic, I was just about to get these adorable purple skinny jeans!" She smiled tossing her hair.

"Well, since I knocked you to the ground, I'll buy them as an apology." He winked, making her heart race. Jason just chuckled as Tess grabbed the right size for herself, quickly walking back to his side.

Jason always had a thing for the amazing Tess Tyler. He liked how her small, fit body could make anything work. Her boldness and confidence only made him like her even more. And the way her blonde hair framed her face, it made her eyes _dazzle_, as Edward Cullen would say. But Jason is no vampire, just a boy who's in love with a girl who wouldn't give him the time of day.

Maybe, just this once, Jason would dazzle her just as she dazzled him every other day.

Once the jeans were purchased, the two friends walked down to one of the gelato stands for something to snack on.

"What'll it be?" The cashier smiled, probably desperate for a tip.

Jason pointed to the chocolate and looked at Tess to see her desicion. Her face scrunched up after looking at the many flavors. But she finally decided she wanted a grape slushi instead of the super sweet ice cream.

He grimaced at the slush. "Grape?"

"You got a problem with that?" She smirked taking a small bite. "What about that chocolate slime?" She asked, pretending to plug her nose.

"It happens to be very good!" He retorted sticking his toungue out. "But I'll try your purple goo if you try my slime." He smiled.

She scrunched her face again and giggled. "Well, I guess I could try it." She sighed digging her spoon into the chocolate gelato.

He waited to see her reaction. She smiled and let a small moan escape her mouth. "Didn't I tell you it was good?!" Jason laughed.

"I never said it was good!" She said trying to pull a straight face, but she laughed, knowing she was a bad liar. "Okay, okay, it was...alright I guess."

"Whatever." He laughed along. "Now let me try that...icky stuff." Jason said.

Tess scooped up a little of her slush, about to spoon feed him, but purposely missed, hitting Jason smack on the nose. His mouth dropped in surprise. Tess just laughed, knowing what she had done made Jason look ridiculous.

"Tess!" He yelled, shocked making the teen queen laugh even more.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll clean it up Jase." She smiled, trying to stop the snickering. She stood on her toes, barely looking over Jasons shoulders, wiping the slushie off his face.

"Purple seems to be the color of the day. And thanks." He sighed, looking down at Tess. She was still on her toes, and basically just leaning on Jason for support.

"No problem." She giggled, lifting her head higher as Jase leaned over her, feeling their lips collide.


End file.
